Verzin
Verzin is Logsend’s big brother. It lies west of the Tortle island, and has dramatically different nature. The nation is covered in forests of trees exclusive to the island, in which the Kenku live. Although technically a satellite state of Snelblum, a druid king has conquered the southern parts of the island, keeping out trespassers with powerful natural magic. Verzin As Described by Primo Cleef Verzin is considered by many a paradise of colourful flora, beautiful beaches and a kindly civilisation, but does Primo Cleef, the head researcher on the island, agree? His research into Kenku has been integral in allowing the avian race into society, so his opinion may lend an interesting perspective. “What was Verzin like when you arrived?” Verzin is a paradise to all of us. Long beaches to straddle across, beautiful forests of dense palm trees, you name it. The Kenku had taken up home here, and our first interactions were quite hilarious if you’ll allow me. We had no means of communicating, and we were all completely baffled at the other’s way of communicating. We set up some research facilities, but they quickly grew out into fully-fledged cities after word spread that Verzin was a great place to take rest. By Zal, that was quite a while ago already. The Tortles weren’t very pleased with our sudden expansion, they made some claims about disturbing nature and we shouldn’t intrude on others’ property, but the Kenku didn’t seem to mind, and hey, they were treading on the Kenku’s land too. Ah, I was expecting you’d inquire about that. Yes, there’s an… inconvenience in the form of a druid. They suddenly took over the southern half of the land, blocking all forms of entrance with walls of vines and ferocious animals. We don’t know exactly who it is, but we suspect one of those Tortles got mad at us and decided to return the favour, so to say. “How is life with the Kenku?” Absolutely dreadful! Whatever I say, they repeat, I can’t make heads or tails of it. Luckily my research is mostly confined to the cities as of late, so I’m finally finding some reprieve from the madness. Oh, culture you mean? Well, the three cities we’ve constructed along the coast have had largely the same atmosphere as back in Snelblum, arguably more relaxed, even, due to the tropical climate. The Kenku are obviously very curious, so we’re seeing them more and more in town now too. These avians do have a world of their own, though. They developed some form of spoken language, based on sounds they hear on the island. When we came, we got to observe them try out our words and integrate it into their own society. Some even made attempts learning Common or Gnomish, but their troubled minds find issue retaining most vocabulary. Kenku primarily live in treehouses in the forests, but as described before, have begun migrating to the cities as well, where they hide from our view in every nook and cranny of the town’s streets. Truly a fascinating technique. I would give my last leg if it meant getting access to the Kenku’s history. They didn’t keep track themselves, and we’re very new to the island. “Do other nations have any comment on Verzin’s situation?” Eh, we didn’t exactly divulge the information to anyone but the Ministry of Progress. And they’ve been awfully quiet about it, they won’t even let us try to enter the druid’s domain, almost scared the consequences will reverberate into Snelblum. I bet the Rogue King is aware of the issue, everyone knows his followers can be found everyone, so probably also among one of our research teams or cities. As Snelblumians we’re still in good standing with every other nation, so I don’t think any would blame us for keeping this issue on our own turf. “What does Verzin have that other countries don’t have?” Why, every animal and plant here is unique to the island. But we’ve mostly left the island unexplored, so I don’t think there is any special landmark you could learn about. We do have three cities across the northern coast, being Farport in the north, which is the primary way back to Snelblum, the capital Bipoint, that connects Farport to the last city; Sarrick. Before our little druid issue arose, we discovered that on the southern coast, a massive castle stands. We didn’t get many details from it, but I bet that our druid adversary can be found there.